The Pains of '97
by Taniciusfox
Summary: The year is 1997. All over, a new gang is causing problems. Can combined forces from other cities defeat them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto or related characters. I do own the Royal Pains and all it's members.

They moved like a plague. The year was 1997. Los Santos was divided by two main gangs. The Varrio Los Aztecas controlled mostly Western Los Santos and El Corona, Little Mexico, and the western half of the airport. Grove Street Families controlled the Eastern sections. The Ballas and Vagos each had only a handful of territories. They had been torn apart by rival leaders within eachother, secret alliances and the combined force of Grove Street and the Varrios. Then, one day, they came. They were silent in approach. Gangsters clad in red and black approached the southern shore in boats. They immediately caused trouble in Santa Maria Beach and Verona Beach. They said they were the Royal Pains and that it was their turf now. Needless to say, the Varrios weren't gonna let them take away their territory. A large war quickly followed. The Varrios did well against them. They got cocky soon. This would spell their loss in the future. . .

Author's note: I know it was short but other chapters will be longer!


	2. The War is About to Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own GTA or related characters. I do own The Royal Pains and all their members.

Several Varrios were relaxing on the Santa Maria Beach. There was rarely trouble between the Varrios and Grove Street. But that was probably just because CJ and Cesar were such good friends. Sweet had begun to accept Cesar, thus ending lots of hatred in the families. Several Ballas could be found in the ruins of their former drug empire's territory. They were called 'retirees' because of how they were no longer real Ballas. (Imagine a Ballas with torn up clothes as the model for Balla retirees.) The Vagos were also hanging by a small thread. They were able to halt Grove and Varrio invasions of East Los Santos, Los Colinas, and northern Los Flores. The Ballas and Vagos had only a few fanatical members left that were slowly decreasing in number.

One of Cesar's closest friends, Hazer, fresh out of the hospital, was there with them. They could all relax and have fun. With him were 30 other Varrios. Hazer looked from behind sunglasses he was wearing.He saw a black blur on the horizon. It was growing bigger.

"Probably a dolphin." Hazer said in his Mexican voice. He began to hear his men speak about it in shocked voices. He looked out from behind his shades again. "Hey, what are you guys so. . ." Hazer said looking at them. He noticed the blur was taking shape. It was no longer a blur, but 7 boats armed with 2 to 4 men clad in red and black. "Worried about." Hazer finished. He then saw miniguns attached to each boat. They all pointed at the beach. The fight fo Los Santos was about to begin.

Meanwhile, at Sweet's house on Grove Street. . .

Cesar and CJ were playing poker. Cesar had already won 3 out of 5 games. CJ kept changing the amount of wins needed to win all of them.

"Come on, holmes," Cesar said, "Just give up. I beat you every time."

"Just hold on." CJ said. "Best 4 out of 7."

"No way, ese." Cesar said. "Can't you just admit that I beat you?"

"I'll raise you my AK-47." CJ said.

"Alright." Cesar said. "But this is getting childish."

"Come on Carl, you can beat him." Sweet said. He didn't really believe Carl could. He was laughing a little inside at Carl.

"No way Carl can beat Cesar." Kendl said. "He never loses. I've seen him get best in everything, especially racing, lowrider contest and anything else you can think of."

"You turnin' your back on your bro?" Sweet said. "Besides, what would a woman like you know." Sweet said playfully. Kendl didn't find it funny and slapped Sweet across the face.

"A woman like me knows how to kick a gangbangers ass!" Kendl said.

"Yeah, but a woman has no strength." Sweet said.

"You wanna bet?" Kendl said. "I'll arm wrestle you."

"You're on girl!" Sweet said. He and Kendl sat down at a table and immediately started. Cesar and Carl laughed.

"Oh boy." Carl said. "They probably won't stop fighting til' one of us wins."

"You're probaly right, holmes." Cesar said. "Oh, and don't try to cheat." He noticed Carl moving five cards from his sleeve.

"Damnit! I was hoping you would'nt see that!" Cesar said.

A few minutes later, Cesar won.

"And that's why no one screws with me!" Cesar said getting up.

"Man, that was hard to get." CJ said. Cesar's cell phone rang.

"Hang on a sec, ese." Cesar said answering it. "Who is this? Oh, hello Hazer. How's your vacation going?" Cesar said. Suddenly, Cesar's face turned grim. "What? You're kidding me!"

"What's going on?" CJ asked.

"Here, listen to him." Cesar said pressing the speaker phone button.

"And these guys are shooting up our eses!" Hazer's nervous voice said. "They are attacking us all over the Santa Maria. We're sitting ducks! I've gotta go! One's coming." They heard the sound of the phone drop on the ground and the cocking of a gun. "Eat this you white mother. . ." was all they heard before the phone was crushed. CJ quickly rushed out to Sweet's Greenwood with Sweet, Cesar, and Kendl. Kendl said she didn't want to sit back and let her man get killed. Everyone except Kendl packed a gun. Cesar loaned CJ back his AK-47, Cesar carried a silenced pistol, and Sweet had an SMG. Carl drove off fast as possible for the beach. While these events took place, another city was also under siege.


	3. Heist At The Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto or related characters. I do own the Royal Pains and it's members.

Author's note: I might not be right, but I'll be placing GTA 3 and Salvatore's death one year after San Andreas in this story.

While Los Santos was being fought for, another city, Las Venturas, was being attacked. The Triads had the most to worry about. The Strip was a stalemate. The Royale Casino had fallen under new management after it's owner was killed in a car 'accident' . The Triads were constantly being annoyed with fake chips, counterfeit money, and sabotage from someone.

Then one day, black cars with red lines on them pulled up to the doors of the Four Dragons casino. They blocked the path immediately. Men clad in red and black came in with AK-47's and other guns. The security force was dead in minutes. Several Triads from around the city came in and tried to stop them. They took out several of them, but were beaten in a huge show of force. Men from the vault came back with bags full of money. They rushed out to the cars and put them in the trunks. One of the more distinct men took his AK-47 and aimed it at a wall. He opened fire on a small tapestry in the lobby for some reason.

"That'll show them." he said.

Woozie had been across town and was rushed by his personal aides. (I don't know their names. Tell me if you can!) They took him inside the building.

"Strange. Doesn't sound like the gun fight you were talking about. Is this some kind of joke?" Woozie said.

"No boss." the male aid said. "All our boys here are dead. Wait, something's written in the tapestry."

"What does it say?" Woozie asked.

"It says ' I hope you enjoyed being robbed by the Royal Pains.'" the aide said.

"Who the hell are the Royal Pains!" Woozie asked, not liking getting robbed when last year, he robbed a casino with Carl.

"The gang that robbed us." the aide said.

"Two things." Woozie said. "Find out where we can blow the bastards to hell from. Second, find out if we have any money left!"

"Yes, boss." the aide said. He and the female aide took Woozie to the vault. "There's about a quarter of what we had left. That is a lot of money lost, but we can still maintain the casino with it."

"Excellent, is there enough to kill the bastards with?" Woozie asked.

"Probably." the aide said. "Perhaps we should give CJ a call."

"Yes, Carl will be an asset in our fight with the, what's their name again, uh, Royal Pains!" Woozie said.


End file.
